


Берега

by Yozhik



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Берега

Вода бурлит, бьётся в берега. Кирара давно не видела реку столь неспокойной – должно быть, это непременно что-то означает, и ей следовало бы знать, что именно. Только вот она не знает, она напрасно пытается напоминать себе о долге перед другими.  
Но стыдно ей не поэтому.  
Она вздыхает, склоняется к воде – и почти боится увидеть своё отражение; слишком много можно по нему прочесть.  
– От любви не убежишь, – на секунду Кираре кажется – это бабка, но это лишь искусно подражающая ей Оками. – У неё берегов нет.  
И Кирара испуганно думает: лишь бы любопытная девчонка не догадалась, насколько она права – и в ком всё дело.


End file.
